Day off
by AncientSTORM
Summary: Maxie&Blue. ONE-SHOT Finally a day off ,but it doesn't seem like it. WARNING: Strong language , and mention of sex. *disclaimer* I don't own any characters mentioned in this one-shot


**A/N : not sure how this will turn out . First fanfiction ever ...I mean like EVER,So I hope I not as a sucky writer as I think I am .Sorry if Maxie and Blue are just a little OOC(out of character if you didn't know already ). If someone is reading this , story takes place after the fallen . If you're reading The Hunter (6th book in series) this is just a fun little fabric dealing with nothing from the story. One-shot so enjoy!**

MAXIE POV

This is the first time ever of Blue and I having a day off. It feels a little odd being that I have never had time like this ;especially when we first came here. We had to really make this place safe , organizing the place better , and train people to fight. The whole fighting lessons were a real pain in the ass. Lewis , Achilleus , Blue and I were the ones in-charge of it. I had a bunch of 'think they are all that ' kids in my class . They would never stop talking if it depends on there life. So I had to go crazy on them a few time , using some help from Achilleus to shut them up time to time.

Alot has changed since we've been here . People are freaked out by that strange bunch of kids , and the other group which has a green grown-up that is supposedly someone's dad. I can't even tell the whole story. When the disease started , they obviously took people that I love , but they took my sanity too. All this stuff sounds like you just crawl up in a ball and die . To stay alive you have to try and put those things out of tour head. One of the things that is being with Blue . He is such a strong leader who hides his feelings so well you did not know he had emotions. He has that personality , but he is a really great boyfriend , and we I need him as a friend he is there too. Since everyone now knows our relationship , we are basically the ' star couple' , because we are one of the three people that recently took charge . One of the perks of being a leader is that you get one of the big rooms. So me and Blue share an exhibit room to ourselves and I like it. It used to be just a butt load of teens crowded into one room while Justin having his own room. So when we took partial command , that was on our list of orders.

I am sitting on the king sized bed that Blue and I share thinking of our disagreement last night . We were really having a talk about when will I have sex with him. I made a joke out of it , but then I realized that he was serious and I was confused what to even say about it. We haven't talked since then and I am scared that I will lose him. I know I need to talk to him later about it , but I am going downstairs to check how Jackson is running my class. I am wearing night clothes , so I change to my usual leather jacket and leggings . I bring my katana with me because there could always be an attack . I go down the escalator which has stopped working , so we use it as stairs . A minute later I am down there dealing with the usual.

I see Brooke down there following and listening and clinging to every word that come out of that kid , Ed' s mouth. Akkie being a show off. Everything seems normal. Some of the little ones are playing with a red ball that we found a day ago on a food search. I then see that Blue is talking to Whitney and is saying bye . I rush over to him.

BLUE POV

I was talking to Whitney about the little ones for a bit . I was always close to Whitney , but we really didn't talk if there wasn't any problems at all. The conversation lasted short . I am really tired of staying away from Maxie , so it is just best to confront her.

I walking the direction to my room I hear light footsteps behind me and then a small tap on my shoulder.

"Maxie?" I said sounding a little confused for some reason.

" who do think it is dumb ass?" .

I really had not expected foe her to show up. I feel like it is awkward to talk to her , because of what I said to her last night . I really like her , maybe even love her. I don't want to lose her to some hormonal problems I had the other night. I am speechless; Not sure what to say, but luckily she starts the conversation.

" Um .. where is Jackson at right now ? I just want to see how she is handling my class today."

" She ordered them to practice in the original spot they are when they practice with you. Room on the left side of the mineral' s gallery", I said

" Okay , We really need to talk later on tonight ,but thanks Blue."

She gave me a quick peck on the lips and was off. I was left there thinking this talk could be a good or bad thing.

MAXIE POV

I was moving toward the hallway .No one was in the halls at the moment , so it gave me time to myself. I walk at a slow pace going though my list of kids in my head and , then I heard some yelling from the direction of my room. Before I could even I could even think, I started running. Being here taught me one thing ; to be alert at all times. I was used to now running for something , to something, and it made me more fit.

When I made it to my room , my door was locked. I started to fumble for my keys and realized they were in my other pants pockets .

"Shit" , I hissed.

I used my katana to pry the door open . It took me a good thirty seconds, but I finally made my way in to see Jackson yelling at Achilleus.

" She told me this was my class and suddenly you feel like it is your job to monitor me !" She yelled

"If I am in a relationship with you, I should monitor you like the bitch you are !"

It went back and forth as the students inside the class were huddled in the corners; not wanting to try and break up a fight with two great fighters .

" Akkie, I am tired of this. You look after me like I am a dog . When I am eating , walking , even sleeping like what the fuck!" Jackson said ,nearly losing it

Achilleus grinned and said ," Yes I do . Good Jackie! Good girl! Want a treat treat?"

That looked like Jackson's final straw . I saw her right hand clench so hard , it looked like it was going to turn purple. She looked like she was going to swing when I finally lost my temper.

"KIDS OUT OF THE CLASSROOM NOW! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU DO AFTERWARDS BUT LEAVE THE FUCKING ROOM! " I screamed . I am surprised how loud I did too. Everyone was rushing out the room . Jackson and Akkie looked at me shocked, didn't even see me in here.

" Umm... how long have you been here? Just because we had a little arguing about 'the birds and bees'." Achilleus said with a smirk and a wink at the last four words . By his comment made Jackson blush which made her look girlie for a second. At the moment , I could not take either one if them.

" I already know that you too screw each other all the time ,so Jackson ,stop acting like an innocent virgin."

They sat there quiet for a while. I just laughed

" So lovebirds, you're going tell me what happened . You have one minute to do so, starting hmm..NOW.

Walking out they were back to being how they are used to. Discussing weapons like usual. I felt like I was some type of couples counselor. At the moment I am tired and I want to go to bed. I heading toward the busted elevator, and I see Whitney and wave to her and she smiles at me , with her usual glow on her face that highlights her eyes.

"So you're going to bed ?" She asked

" ...Yea , sorry a little tired." I said which came out like a yawn.

" I would be tired as hell too if I was dealing with Jackie and Akkie. "

I had a shocked expression on my face

"How do know about that? It happened like seven minutes ago!" I said

She laughed and said , " in the museum, gossip travels at the speed of light here, Maxie.

I laughed at her comment and said goodnight . I exit the escalator to the floor Justin , Blue , and I live . I was so close to my roommate , but got stop by Justin.

I turn to him , not trying to hide my posts off face when I look at him. Ever since I tackled him that day, he has had a on going fear of me. Considering that , he finished what he had to say quickly.

" ummm... Tomorrow we are holding a meeting about the new comers and handling them . I am expecting You and Blue to be there and that's it."

" Okay , now BYE" ,I tell him not looking at him at all. I open the door to my room and see Blue sitting back in an arm chair. Blue looks like he is in deep thought , so I decide to ask him about.

" Hey baby , what's going on?" I saying the nicest way possible. I sit on the carpet kneeling up at him , my hands on his knees , so I see those pretty eyes

" Babe, I lost Big Mick. He was my best friend. Always by my side. I used talked to him and he would listen. The only thing going for me right now is you , Max. I love you so much ,and I thought I was going to lose you too today. "

Did not know that all he felt that way, wait hold up. Did he just say he loved me? Blue loves me.

" Well let me say this. I am in love with you Blue. I would never , ever leave you. After all we've been though, I don't think I have a choice."

He smiles brightly, which is not common for Blue. He then brings his lips to mine. I stand up and sit on his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck as I move closer to him , so our lips touch again.

The kiss lasted for for a while until I broke it to say something.

"You think I ignored what you said last night , but I didn't. If you really want to , I guess so . There is no more parents around , so there is no burden to it these days. Our relationship has been longer then Jackson's and Akkie' s and they do it EVERYWHERE!"

He laughed at it because it is true.

" My only rule is that I want to you to use protection at all times. I don't think it is the best intention to bring a child to a world there grandparents will eat them. "I said with a serious tone

"Okay Maxie. The last part, I will talk to Achilleus about. I already have some , just don't want to run out . So the only question is .. When?"

"Well now to tell you the truth" I said

I got up and sat on the bed . Before I could even think , Blue taackled with a small. Finally something good in life is happening, but how long.

**A/N I know it is stupid , don't tell me. But I will soon be posting some pairing from the gone series by Michael Grant. A very similar plot to the enemy so go check it out!**

**P.s. I know you hate corny. I apologize for it. If you write a review and have an account, I will send you a long P.m. for all the support and answer some questions if you have any. Thanks :-)**


End file.
